


No Promises

by IAintAJudas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shy Castiel, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses the memo about class being cancelled and ends up meeting the new guy in town. Based off the prompt: 'Were the ones who didn't get the email about class being cancelled' College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

Dean closed the car door and flipped his sunglasses down over his eyes; throwing his leather jacket into the back seat and rolling up the sleeves of his flannel shirt, he smiled to himself and started up the engine. It was a beautiful summer's day in Lawrence and Dean had actually woken up on time for his 11am lecture on The History of Biomechanics; his '67 Impala cruised through the sunny streets as he headed towards the college. Dean pushed ACDC 'Let there be rock' into the cassette player and belted out his ever-so-slightly out of tune renditions for the remainder of the journey.

He didn't mind having to come into class too much that morning, although he would have much preferred spending the day with a few beers out in the sunshine. Dean had made plans with Sammy for that evening, so at least the day wasn't completely wasted listening to Professor Jackson drone on for hours about stuff he didn't particularly care about, Tuesday's lectures were always the worst.

Dean pulled into his usual parking space under the cool shade of an oak tree and headed out towards the seminar building, he frowned as he walked through the corridors towards the hall; he didn't see any of the usual faces in the crowd, however there was a good sixty or-so people in his class; figuring he was probably early he shrugged it off and pushed open the door. Dean's frown returned as he chucked his bag down by his seat; there was nobody in the class, not even Professor Jackson. He grumbled and climbed the steps to his row; slumping down in the uncomfortable wooden bench, he went to grab his watch from his pocket and cursed as he realized he'd left his jacket in the car. Pulling out his notepad, Dean began to doodle on the lined page as he tried to pass the time.

A short while later he looked up as the door to the lecture hall was pushed open and a dark haired man stumbled in, he wore a long beige trench coat and a pair of thick rimmed glasses that looked a little too big for his face. He awkwardly went to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and ended up dropping his paper work on the floor, he huffed and crouched down to pick them up; evidently embarrassed by making a show of himself. Dean hadn't seen him around before, and certainly not in his class; he must be new, he shrugged and returned to his drawing.

"Am I early?" Dean looked up at the dark-haired guy, he was standing in front of his desk with a confused expression on his face; head tilted slightly.

"Nah, I've been here a while. I think the timetable must have changed or something," Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'm Dean," he went to give the guy a handshake and knocked his stuff off the desk; he sighed loudly and ran a hand across his face.

"I'm Castiel," he replied, bending down to retrieve Dean's notepad and pen, he stared at some of the drawings on the open page "Hey, these are really good,"

"Thanks," Dean quipped; his voice a little harder than he'd intended. His shoulders slumped slightly at the unintentional hostility as Castiel smiled nervously, putting down Dean's pad and turning away to find his desk.

Well done Dean, he mentally berated himself; running his fingers through his short hair. He turned to look over at Castiel, who sat a few rows in front of him on the tiered seating. Dean didn't mean to act like a jerk and snap at the guy for being nice, he just hated having to hang around waiting for the Professor to take his head out of his ass and show up. Sighing, he stood up and threw his bag towards an empty seat near Cas; he jumped and turned to stare at Dean as he climbed over the rows to drop into a seat next to him.

"Sorry man," Dean said, patting Cas' shoulder in a friendly gesture, "Just pissed I'm wasting this nice day stuck in here, are you new or something? I haven't seen you around before,"

"Yeah, transferred here last week," Castiel shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly, "New Haven,"

"Wow, that's pretty far out," Dean raised his eyebrows, "Why'd you come here?"

"Ah, long story," Cas grimaced, "My brothers carried out this elaborate and quite frankly stupid prank on one of our professors; all three of us were blamed and therefore kicked out,"

"That's rough," Dean nodded; wringing his hands slightly.

"Gabriel thought it would be amusing to spray paint 'kicked out of haven' in neon pink on the side of our car before we had to drive here,"

"Did it hurt angel?" Dean grinned.

"Huh?" Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

"When you fell from heaven?" He realized how cringy and stupid that sounded as the words tumbled from his lips; he felt the deep crimson blush spread across his cheeks, "Ah man that was so dumb, I'm sorry!"

Cas laughed and re-adjusted his glasses; winking as Dean looked at him from behind the hand that had planted itself firmly on the centre of his face.

Dean blushed again; laughing nervously, he couldn't believe he'd just used an awful chat-up line on the cute new guy and embarrassed himself. He dragged his hand through his hair as he met Castiel's intense gaze, were his eyes that blue before? He hadn't noticed.

Cas frowned as he looked down at his watch, "It's eleven thirty five,"

"I don't think anyone's gonna show up man," Dean sighed, stuffing his notepad back into his rucksack, "Maybe we missed the memo,"

Castiel groaned in response and gathered up his things. Dean caught himself staring as the shorter man tugged off his long coat and slung it over his arm, he wore a tight white t-shirt underneath it; his muscles flexing and he grabbed his messenger bag awkwardly.

"It was nice meeting you Dean," He turned and smiled shyly.

"Hey, you too Angel," He winked cheekily; flushing involuntarily. Castiel turned to walk down the steps when Dean called after him, "Cas, you um... You wanna come grab a drink with me or something? It's a lovely day so..."

"It's going to get a lot warmer today," he replied, "A few beers would be nice,"

"It that a yes?" Dean grinned; he slung his rucksack onto his back and pushed Castiel's shoulder gently.

"It's a yes," he smiled coyly at the taller man, "As long as you stop calling me Angel,"

Dean winked, "No promises."


End file.
